


compilation of oneshots

by heilige_bos



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Just a disclaimer, Lots of Destruction, Multi, Plural, hee hoo angry NK, hee hoo google translate, mildly depressing, oneshots, the disaster masters are not romantically involved, writing villain NK is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilige_bos/pseuds/heilige_bos
Summary: in which i have no shame,and the time I'm supposed to spend working on something else, I spend writing one shot after one shotI wish I could say I was sorry, but i'd be lying[previously named; scream for what could've been]
Relationships: Nightmare Knight & Cucumber (Cucumber Quest), Nightmare Knight & Dream Oracle (Cucumber Quest), Noisemaster & Mutemaster (Cucumber Quest), Princess Parfait/Carrot (Cucumber Quest)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 17





	1. scream for what could've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nightmare Knight was really, really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was dealing with writers block, so I decided to write whatever came to mind.
> 
> Voila, voila.
> 
> He's dealing with a lot

The Nightmare Knight of Legend had lost nearly all of his resolve for chaos many centuries ago. The thought of burning down villages and levelling mountains just stopped appealing to him like how it used to. One could almost say that he’d never even hurt a fly after the second cycle.

Almost.

He wasn’t proud of it, definitely. But there are times when the quickest way of bringing himself up from a down was some good ol’ fashion destruction.

And well, this was a really large ‘down’ of his.

The Nightmare Knight rematerialised himself in the Castle’s kitchen. The familiar sight would’ve usually done well enough for him, but not today.

Not after…

The Knight tried his best to avoid destruction. It wasn’t his first choice of a cool-down, of course. First, he tried baking.

Cookies, cupcakes, tier-cakes. Pastries, puddings, tarts. Almost anything that could be cooked with an oven, he’d tried. Eventually, it got so that when The Nightmare Knight reopened the cabinets, there wasn’t any flour left for him to use.

Or sugar.

Or...milk.

The Knight stared into the empty cabinet, not a single sound escaping him. The silence was all the happier to let his mind roam.

Princess Parfait’s encouragements **(‘You can do it! I believe in you, Sir Nightmare’)** , Quakemaster’s resignation **(‘I’m getting old, boss’)** , the reminder of what he’d done to Mistmaster.

Mistmaster…

**(‘TRAITOR!’)**

That was what he was, wasn’t it? A coward, a traitor. Backed up with as much ‘pumping up’ as he could muster, he still, _still_ couldn’t bring himself to confess. A few minutes ago was the greatest opportunity he had to _finally_ end this cycle.

To at least not have to go through it alone.

And yet.

Yet…

A cracking sound made The Knight blink, made him drag his attention back to the present. The cabinet door beneath his fingers was cracked, the wood splintered. The Knight moved his hand slightly and brought it clean off its hinges.

He stared at the broken door in his hand. Then he squeezed it, revelling in the way it near disintegrated beneath his fingers. 

He turned, flinging what remained of the wood across the kitchen. 

His mind was churning with thoughts **(coward),** with whispers **(traitor)** , with what could’ve been.

_What nearly could’ve been._

He clutched his head in his hands, begging, _pleading_ for the reminders to stop, stop just **stop.**

For the most part, The Knight wasn’t even aware of it. It was only when something heavy dropped - with a loud ‘bang’ - did he blink.

Surrounded him were splinters and wood pieces and dust. The counter before him was reduced to rubble, stardust gathering like fog by the ground.

Rushing footsteps drew his attention to the door just as one Castle Guard slammed it open with an armour-clad hand. They gasped, instantly drawing back, gaze no doubt glued to the destruction.

And him, standing in the centre of it all.

The Knight straightened instinctively, eyes narrowing. It was all just a charade. That was all things were for him. 

Nothing else.

“I-I thought-” The Guard stammered. “I heard..screaming and-”

Screaming? Oh. That must’ve...must’ve been him.

 **“It’s best for you to leave,”** The Knight growled, turning his head away. **“And speak nothing of this to anyone else.”**

The Guard didn’t need to be told twice. There was only hurried, fearful footsteps to mark his departure, then silence.

Again.

After a few minutes, he lowered himself down. The Nightmare Knight sat amongst the debris, reminders of his destruction.

Reminders, again.

There was nothing else. Nothing more.

Not for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol The Knight went straight to watch Punisher Pumice with Peridot afterwards and that's a Fact. 
> 
> (so anyway if it got too sad for you I'd like to think this happens directly before /It'll Work Out, You'll See/ so you see he does get some reassurances in the end and he does get comforted okay he's okay I promise-)


	2. setting: second cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which The Knight does not understand and, more importantly, does not want to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this saved as 'i was listening to Brand New day' which /was/ what I'd been listening to.

The Knight rematerialised in the castle.

For a moment, it was all he could do but blink and stare at the small figure before him. It was a Dreamsider - that much was certain.

“L-listen well, Nightmare Knight!” it called, the fear so very evident in its voice. It has its arms on its hips, a sad attempt at appearing cool and confident.

The Knight breathed out a sharp breath, fingers curling and uncurling beside him. He raised his arms to his face, angling them, inspecting them with narrowed eyes.

Solid, physical.

He spread his arms out, revelling in the empty air - the _space_ \- around him. He hummed softly, fingers lightly running through his cape.

“H-hey! I was talking to you!”

The Knight sighed out. How terribly annoying.

 **“Of course,”** he purred out, in spite of his irritation. **“Forgive me, but Protector did not bother to consider comfort in my** **_cage_ ** **.”**

The Dreamsider shifted its feet. “Cage-? Oh. _Oh.”_

Part of him just wanted to obliterate this pest right then and there. It even _looked_ slimy. Far be it from him to ‘cahoot’ with a sort of creature.

Oh, but it _did_ free him, didn’t it? He supposed he could wait until it finished talking, _then_ he could obliterate it.

“I- _I_ was the one who brought you back. Yes, me!”

The Knight tilted his head. **“That so? I hadn’t noticed.”**

It’s face scrunched up, catching onto his sarcasm. Though it at least seemed to have Common Sense not to call it out from him.

“Well, yeah. So! In return for my favour, I-I wish-”

 **“Oh dear, I’m afraid you have me mistaken.”** The Knight waved a dismissing hand. **“I’m no genie, I do not grant wishes.”**

“I-I _know_ that!” it fumed. “It was just- a figure of speech?”

Annoying as it was, The Knight couldn’t help but be amused. **“Of course. Please, continue.”**

It sighed out, shoulders drooping. A hand rose to its head, scratching at the spot of hair between its bunny ears.

“You are...Dreamside’s greatest enemy-”

 **“I am it’s only enemy,”** The Knight pointed out.

“Just- Yeah, okay. Look, I-”

The Knight sighed. **“Do get on with it. I have...people to see.”**

_And murder._

It harrumphed softly. “Are you planning on retaking Dreamside? To be under your rule once more?”

The Knight stared down at it, mildly surprised. He crossed his arms, opting instead for a silent stare.

Uneasiness seemed to overtake it again, and the Dreamsider shifted its feet. “All I ask...is that when Dreamside falls again, you...don’t kill me.”

The Knight narrowed his eyes. **“I am no fool. What else?”**

He could _smell_ the fear it radiated. It’s a rather pleasant smell, despite what implications and whatnot.

“I-I was going to ask to rule by your side but _that’s a bit too much to ask isn’t it I’m sorry-”_ The Dreamsider stuttered out, bowing its head. It took a step back, then tensed.

The Knight harrumphed softly. **“Leave the castle now, and I’ll consider it.”**

Anything, _anything_ that’ll make this rat of a Dreamsider leave him alone for a few minutes.

It nodded rapidly. “Yes! Yes, okay. I will, uh- You know your way around..?”

The Knight narrowed his eyes. Maybe obliterating it _was_ the fastest choice.

It chuckled nervously, sweating profusely. “Haha...okay nice chat.”

With that, the Dreamsider leapt down its pedestal. Quick as a bunny, it raced past him, to the other end of the room, and disappeared behind the Throne Room’s large double doors.

The Knight blinked. Such large doors, it was almost like they were expecting him.

He chuckled softly at the thought, floating off the ground. He hoped not, else his grand plan will all fall apart.

First, he ought to pay Good Ol’ Protector a visit.

The Knight floated out of the Throne Room, walking past a balcony that overlooked the village. He paused, taking a moment to stare at all the tiny little houses.

The tiny little people. Hugging each other. Patting each other on the back. Running to each other.

Tiny families.

Wordlessly, he floated up to the balcony’s edge. From here, he could see the Dreamsiders walk around with their lives, chattering and chittering. Laughter floated up in the air, framed by the sun, shining their days.

The Knight had always thought the sun was too bright.

A light weight materialised in his palm and The Knight clenched his fingers around something slim. He drew his arm back, spear cocked and raised, eyes narrowing at the obnoxiously bright circle.

With a soft whizz, he left it fly. The spear soared in the air, perfectly puncturing the balloon of a star. A deafening wheeze filled the air as the sun fell.

The sound of their laughter, turned into terrified screams, was enough to make him laugh himself.

 **“Oh, Dreamside,”** he cooed. **“How I’ve missed you.”**

Then, The Nightmare Knight did laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing villain NK is more fun than i thought-


	3. well hey, we have each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noisemaster and mutemaster, what else can i say?

“I just don’t _get it_ , bud.”

The small Disaster Master sighed, leaning back into Mutemaster’s side. The Heroes were late - _again_ \- and it was all they could do but wait.

Patiently.

He’d never liked waiting. Sometimes it got too quiet. Sometimes his mind roams.

“Didn’t **he** make us to be like, super strong or something?” Noisemaster complained, making a half-attempt to raise his arm. With a dull thud, he dropped it, sighing. “The Heroes ain’t _that_ good.”

Mutemaster hummed softly, his only choice of a response. Noisemaster wasn’t bothered, he never could be bothered. That’s just how it was.

The smaller Disaster Master drew his knees closer to his chest, single eye staring at the vibrantly coloured floor in front of him.

“It’s like, crazy, man.” Noisemaster huffed, clenching his fingers into tight fists. “It ain’t right, how we keep loosing like this. Somethings...gotta be off.”

He _felt_ more than heard Mutemaster turn his head, an inquisitive _‘mmm’_ making him vibrate slightly.

Noisemaster huffed. “I don’t _know_ bud. That’s why ‘m asking!”

Noisemaster crossed his arms, eye narrowed and leaning further back into Mute’s side. 

“Mebbe The Heroes _really_ got some tricks up in their sleeves,” he muttered. “Maybe they’re playin’ dirty. Hah! Ain’t that ironic, huh bud?”

Mutemaster hummed again, a stronger vibration making him jolt. Noisemaster turned his ‘head’, eye narrowed. 

Mutemaster tilted his large head towards him, eyes tilted downward solemnly. There was sorrow, and concern deep in his gaze.

Noisemaster’s gaze softened. “Oh bud, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta’ make you feel sad.”

He shifted slightly, smushing the whole of his side against the much larger Disaster Master. Noisemaster wrapped what little he could of his arms around Mutemaster, his attempt at a hug.

Mutemaster released another _‘hmm’_ , leaning into the small embrace. Together, they fell into a deep silence, broken only by either Mute’s hums or Noise’s shifting sounds as he tried to find a better position.

Finally, he gave up, just settling for the half-smush, half-hug he currently had. It was the best they were getting, probably.

“We’ll get ‘em bud,” he murmured, half to himself. Noisemaster nodded rapidly, eye narrowing slightly. “Yeah, yeah. This is the cycle, I know it. Just ya wait.”

_‘mmm’_

Noisemaster chuckled, nodding once. “Yeah, tha’s fair. We got each other, maybe tha’s good enough.”

He sighed again, eye half-closed. “Good enough,” Noisemaster murmured softly.

Mutemaster shifted slightly, placing his hands beneath his large head. The Silent Disaster Master stared out the door, watchful gaze just waiting for The Heroes to walk in.

5,000 years later, they waited again.

And again, 5,000 years later.

Noisemaster stopped caring about whether or not his creations had a ‘rad’ function to them anymore. There was more silence, more thinking, more frustration. Mutemaster tried his best to remain the same, through the centuries - lifting up the much smaller Disaster Master whenever he’d gotten too discouraged.

Fate always seemed to be against them. Always a screw loose, always a last-minute saviour, always a cinch in their defences.

_Thirty-first cycle, thirty-second, thirty-third._

Another save, another weave, more cries of triumph from The Heroes.

_Fifty-seventh, Fifty-eighth, sixtieth._

“Mebbe we should make robo minion’s tha’ shoot out lasers,” Noisemaster was saying. His eye narrowed. “Wait, no we did tha’. You remember bud? Twenty-something cycles ago?”

_Seventy-first, seventy-second._

“How about a-a bubble! A bubble ta’ trap The Heroes in forever?”

_‘mmm’_

“No no, you’re right. Bubble’s too easy ta’ break.”

_Seventy-fifth cycle._

Noisemaster’s silent frustration only grew. He’d moved on from thinking The Heroes were dirty-tricking it. 

After all, they did too. Yet _they_ didn’t seem to win any more than they were.

“It’s gotta be something with _us_ bud,” Noisemaster muttered, pacing the ground.

Mutemaster tilted his head, a concerned hum spilling out.

The Smaller Disaster Master waved a hand. “No no, not like, with _us_ specifically. More like, like with our...management.”

Noisemaster paused in his pacing, staring at his small hands. They clenched into fists, then unclenched.

“Oh, what am I saying?” Noisemaster sighed, flopping down onto the ground. “I’m accusing Double Night of being a bad leader, bud. How _crazy_ is that?”

Mutemaster moved closer, sitting down into their usual position. He hummed as Noisemaster leaned into his side.

The Smaller Disaster Master bundled his limbs up closer to him, eyes half-closed.

“I don’t kno anymore,” he murmured softly. “I’m sick of tha’ same thing. Over, and over, and _over._ I don’t even want ta’ fight anymore.”

 _‘m_ ** _mm-!_ ** _’_

“So what if he hears me? I don’t care if he turned Damp Mist into a storm cloud,” Noisemaster grumbled. “I’m _tired_ bud. I’m..I’m sick of this.”

Mutemaster hummed again, vibrating harsh enough to jolt the leaning Disaster Master. Noisemaster whipped around, eye narrowed in a glare just as Mutemaster reached forward.

He wrapped his hands around Noisemaster’s form, being careful not to accidentally crush him. The Larger Disaster Master hummed again, head bowed down to Noisemaster.

Noisemaster stared silently at him for a while, before sighing out. The Vibrant Disaster Master rested a small hand on Mutemaster’s lowered head, patting it gently.

“Okay bud,” Noisemaster nodded. “I won’t give up. You don’t either, okay?”

Mutemaster nodded.

_‘hmm?’_

“Again? We just checked the traps few minutes ago man.”

_‘mmm’_

“What do you mean you think we should do it _again?”_

_Ninety-first…_

_Ninety-second…_

_Ninety-third..._

“We’re okay bud, right?”

_‘mmm’_

“Heh, yeah. I knew you’d say tha’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing noisemaster's dialogue was fun


	4. Trust is earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which The Nightmare Knight decides to try a little bit of honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand I'M BACK!

They've stopped for the night; set up camp in the shelter of the trees. Too tired to even set up some tents, the poor things. Within mere minutes, they've all drifted off - no one left to guard and watch over them while they slept.

Which worked well for him.

The Nightmare Knight materialised just a few paces away from the bedroll that had become The Hero's only cover from the damp ground. It was all he could do but stare at the child sleeping before him, orange hair tussled gently in sleep.

He felt something sick twist in his chest - the poor child, snatched out of his normal to become Protector's prawn. It hurt more to learn that - unlike his ancestors - this...Cucumber had all but wanted a  _ normal _ life.

The Knight sighed, shaking his head. He'd feel this way for every 'Hero', were it not for their persistency in 'defeating' him. Seeing an odd one was refreshing, yet...sorrowful

The Knight shook himself once more. They'll find him staring down at The Hero by dawn break if he let himself fall too deep. So, he refocused himself - onto the task at hand.

His gaze drifts away from the sleeping child, to his backpack. It jostled slightly as he raised his hand - then, silently, Noisemaster's Disaster Stone floated upwards and onto his awaiting palm. The Knight stared at it for a while, then turned away.

He was going to return it, later. He just needs to do something quickly

After ensuring that he was some distances away from their camp, he paused. He took in a deep breath, preparing himself for the task.

Soft wisps of purple smoke drifted upwards from his palm, swirling around The Disaster Stone - which glowed brighter in response.

The Knight felt their subconsciousness connect.

_ Well well well look who came 'round! Heya Double Knight. Still crackin'? _

The Knight resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the way Noisemaster spoke. It was not unknown to him that he did it purely for the purpose of being annoying.

But that wasn't the reason he went through all the trouble

**_Noisemaster,_ ** he sent.  **_What...was that?_ **

The Disaster Stone in his hand quivered slightly, the short burst of nervousness not escaping him.

_ Uh, eheh. You're...talkin' about the Noiseblaster, aren't ya? _

**_Obviously._ **

He felt a short prickle as did Noisemaster equivalent of breathing in a sharp breath.

_ Aright, aright. Ya gotta cut me some slack big man! I had it all laid out for 'em, wasn't my fault they decided to go on a sidequest! _

The Knight grimaced lightly. He...couldn't blame Noisemaster for it. The heroes  _ did _ take a rather lengthier time to head over than what was preferred.

Noisemaster seemed nervous by his lack of a response.

_ 'Sides! You...ya had it covered, right? Saved the day with the ol' barrier trick. And The Oracle took the credit, so all checks out! _

The Knight breathed out a sigh.

**_That's true,_ ** he agreed reluctantly.  **_Protector taking the blame was...fortunate._ **

_ Guess there are some good sides in havin' someone like her 'round, eh? _

**_Rarely would you say that about someone's arrogance._ **

Noisemaster chuckled softly at that.

**_...how is Mutemaster?_ **

_ Eh, he's aight. Tired, but my man's always tired after a cycle. Can't blame 'im. _

**_Mmm._ ** The Knight paused.  **_You two did...well, this time._ **

There was silence from the Disaster Stone for a few minutes.

_...heh. Not too bad yourself, Double Knight. _

The Knight rolled his eyes then.

**_Very well. I'll leave you to your-_ **

_ Erm, hold up. _

The Knight 'held up'. He stifled down his impatience - he should be going to Rosemaster soon, discuss their plans for when The Heroes arrive.

But..it wouldn't take long, surely.

**_...yes?_ **

If Noisemaster were in person in front of him, The Knight could imagine him shifting his feet.

_ Just uh...Mute...and me too I guess...well, we wanted to- _

Noisemaster breathed in another sharp breath whilst The Knight patiently waited for him to continue. It had been a long while since he'd heard Noisemaster speak like that and it wouldn't be wrong to say that he was now interested.

**_...it's alright._ ** He hoped his reassurance carried.  **_Say what you need to say._ **

It did, thankfully. He felt Noisemaster relax.

_ Remember...tha' time a while ago? When you gathered us 'round and told… _

**_The truth?_ **

_ Yeah. _

He remembered. Of course he did. It'd been so long ago, yet he remembered it like it'd just transpired.

The nervousness. The fear. The wringing hands. Feeling the weight of their gaze and their attention press down against him. Knowing, just  _ knowing, _ that after he said his piece, they would all lose the respect they had for him - and he'll lose what little acceptance he had.

But...he didn't.

He remembered the silence that accompanied the end of his confession. Glitchmaster was the first to leave. Then slowly, one by one, they all did too. The Knight was left alone, staring at the empty spaces around him.

It was only when The Heroes had arrived by the Sky Kingdom did The Knight think to check up on his Disaster Masters. So he - out of habit - brought himself to The Clock Tower. Mistmaster had stared at him for a painfully silent few minutes, then chortled.

The next cycle, he brought himself to Splashmaster. The Knight was greeted with hearty cheer and quickly shown to the bunnypeople Splashmaster had 'captured' just as their boats sank - and for the first time, not by his doing.

Then, Rosemaster. Gentle teasing, asking if she can have some fun with them, wondering aloud if he'd be inclined to join in. He refused, of course - but the offer made warmth blossom in his chest.

One by one, his Disaster Masters fell into the play. Planned their 'schemes', making sure an escape would be possible, and acted out the 'agony' of their defeat.

_ Yeah, _ Noisemaster sent, chuckling. 

The Knight realised that he could probably have  _ heard _ the thoughts running through his head.

Quickly, he shook himself.

**_I remember. What...of it?_ **

_ Well, we- we uh… _

Another sharp exhale.

_ We- actually, I. I was...angry, when you told us. Felt like I was...cheated out of somethin' and...stupid, I know! _

**_No,_ ** he cut in.  **_No...you were...right, to have felt that._ **

_ I wasn't done. _

The Knight blinked and stilled.

A sigh. 

_ But, y'know...eventually it got to me. I can't blame ya for havin' a change of heart. And I guess the first few sabotages you did, you were just dealin' with the crappy hand life got ya. _

**_Don't cuss,_ ** he couldn't stop himself from sending. Almost instantly, he winced.  **_...sorry_ **

_ Don't mention it. I guess I...all I wanted to say was...thanks. _

The Nightmare Knight blinked. 

**_...what?_ **

_ Jeez ya big man, you gotta have your ears checked. _

Noisemaster chuckled.

_ Yeah. Thanks...for tellin' us. And for not...keepin' us in the dark for too long. _

The Knight felt himself shiver slightly, unable to form the words - the right words - to send back.

**_You're welcome._ **

* * *

"Hey, Almond? Did you do something with Noisemaster's Disaster Stone?"

"No? What'd I even do with it? What happened?"

"I dunno, it's just. I think it's...glowing brighter than before. And it's...warmer."

"Jeez Cuco. You're probably just imagining things. Come on, Carrot and Nautilus are waiting for us." 

"...yeah. Yeah, I'm...I'm coming."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? That wasn't so bad, was it?


	5. just a small mess, i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a backstory, i was thinking about the many ways the heroes might want to 'end' the cycle
> 
> this is one scenario when The Oracle decides to 'compromise' with the Heroes and captures The Knight in a powerless, yet awake, stasis.
> 
> Parfait is not pleased for how her friend is treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out of nowhere and ended nowhere and I have no idea what to do with it so here it is

A ball.

They were having a ball.

To celebrate.

A ball, to commend their efforts. With food, drinks, dancing, music. With people laughing, chattering, dancing to the beat, eating. With people _enjoying_ themselves.

Princess Parfait stands at the edges, eyeing the festives with no small amount of contempt. _This isn’t a win!_ She wants to scream. _This isn’t worth celebrating!_

But screaming would unravel her weeks-long plan, finally set in motion. She has to hold herself still. To smile at the passing guests and decline the offers for meals _politely_. She has to laugh, to be cheery, to maybe dance a little.

After all, she’s been ‘set free’. Why wouldn’t she be happy?

The answer to that being; a _lot_ of why’s.

‘Princess, will you dance with me?’

Parfait stifles a sigh, plasters a beaming smile on her face, and turns to face the object of her affections. Sir Carrot bows before her, a palm offered upwards, a smile on his face. Any other time, Parfait would’ve eagerly accepted the offer; why wouldn’t she? She loved him, truly.

But Sir Carrot knew not of her plans. She didn’t – she _couldn’t -_ tell him. He wouldn’t understand. He wasn’t there.

He _wasn’t_ there.

So the princess accepts the offer for a dance and they twirled around the dance floor. Parfait smiles and Sir Carrot laughs. They have a good time and people make room for the Royal Couple – staring on with fondness in all of their gazes.

‘Ah,’ Parfait gasps, twirling out of her _amour_ ’s grasp. To the sight of Sir Carrot’s concerned frown, she waves a hand. ‘Forgive me, my love, it’s just-‘

She waves another hand, this time bringing it up to her forehead and pressing it onto the skin there. Sir Carrot’s frown grows as he approaches her, gently grabbing onto her shoulders.

‘Are you alright, your highness?’ he asks her. ‘If you’re feeling light-headed, we could-‘

‘Oh, no no,’ she shakes her head, quickly. ‘I don’t want you to have your night _ruined_ a’cause of me, _mon amour_.’

‘But I-‘

‘No no, I insist,’ she cuts him off, stifling a jolt of guilt at the sight of his wounded puppy expression. She places a hand on his chest, gently pushing him backwards.

‘I can find my way to my room on my ‘own,’ she says. Parfait forces out another smile. ‘ _Mon amour_ , you deserve this. Go, enjoy the festives.’

Sir Carrot hesitates for a while and the silence leaves Parfait antsy. So, she decides to bring out the big guns. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pecks a kiss on Sir Carrot’s cheek – nearly bowling over a rush of genuine warmth as her love turns red.

Sir Carrot chuckles, rubbing at the back of his head. ‘If-if you’re sure-‘

Parfait nods, a soft smile on her face. ‘I am. Now go! Have fun!’

Slowly, Sir Carrot turns away, passing her a wave as he walks on. Parfait returns it slowly, then hikes up her dress and walks out of the ballroom.

If any were to follow her, they’d see her walk right past the double-doors to her room. They’d see her walk down the spiralling steps, on and on, her heels _click-clacking_ against the floor.

Finally, the princess reaches the lowest floor. It’s chilly here – the type that gnaws at your bones instead of just at your skin. She draws the short-sleeves of her dress lower down her arms in a meagre attempt at conserving more warmth.

It’s dark here, with only a few blazing torches offering meagre lighting. But it’s enough for the princess to see where she’s going, and enough for her to finally see the dark mahogany doors of her destination.

And the two guards posted at it.

She expects this, of course. But she _had_ been hoping that the festives would’ve drawn these guards upstairs. It appears she needs to give them a starting nudge.

‘Goodness,’ she trills, bouncing over to them. The guards share confused looks amongst themselves.

‘Princess?’ one of them asks. ‘What’re you doing all the way down here?’

Parfait places a hand on her forehead, feigning exhaustion. Wiping away imaginary sweat, she offers them both a warm smile.

‘My father has asked me to check up on your well-beings,’ she purred. With a heart-pounding glance to the doors, the princess barely stops herself from breathing in a sharp sigh. ‘It’s so _chilly_ down here, how do you two manage it?’

‘We do our duty,’ the other one proclaims, proudly so. They shift their feet, glancing over to her as if wondering if she’d be offended.

Parfait gives them a nod, that warm smile still on her face. The guard sighs out, relieved.

‘I wish we could go up to the ball, though,’ they muse. ‘It sounds like fun.’

_There it is._

Parfait snaps her fingers. ‘Then it will be done! Anything for our brave knights.’

The first one frowns at her, clearly hesitant. ‘Pr-princess? We’ve been ordered not to leave the prisoner unattended-‘

‘Oh, of course! I can stay here, if you wish,’ she offers. ‘Per’haps you may take a few snacks, then return here? My father will be none the wiser, I assure you.’

‘Are-are you sure?’

Parfait nods, resting her hands on the guard’s shoulders. ‘Absolutely! As I’ve said, anything for our brave Knights. I will be right here when you return, I promise.’

The guards glance towards each other once more, but Parfait can see their restraint loosening. Why would Princess Parfait lie to them? The sweet, innocent girl, who just wants to show her gratitude to her people.

So the knights hurry up the stairs, their backs on Parfait’s departing wave. She has herself a few minutes before they get too antsy and return to their posts.

But a few minutes is all she needs.

She gives herself only a few seconds to make sure they’re fully gone, then the plan comes in full swing. With the key she’d nicked from the departing guards, Parfait takes a deep breath, then opens the door.

The room is very, very dark. It makes the meagre torchlight seem like a beacon, flooding into the room through the now open door.

**‘…princess?’**

‘Sir Nightmare,’ she gasps out. The princess takes a few steps into the room – waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Soon, her surroundings come to light. High platforms like the ones she stands on line the walls, looking down on the ‘captive’. Sir Nightmare, kneeling on the ground, sluggishly blinks at her, his eyes tired and worn.

 **‘…princess,’** he says again, as if he almost can’t believe it. **‘You’re…here.’**

Her heart wrenching in her chest at the sight of her friend, the princess nods. ‘Yes,’ she says, bringing out the first real smile of the night. ‘It’s me. I’ve come to help you.’

Sir Nightmare mulls over the words, then slowly shakes his head. **‘No…princess. You’ll do so…at the risk of your own place in your own home.’**

Parfait scoffs lightly at that, having already found a staircase and is slowly making her way down. ‘I lost my place in my home the moment they took you captive, my friend.’

Sir Nightmare gives no response to that, and Parfait wonders if she’d taken him by surprise – just by caring about him – once more. She shakes her head softly at the thought.

Finally, she reaches the bottom. And is faced with the large chains they’ve used to bind her friend to the ground.

She frowns at the sight, slowly stepping forward and resting a hand on the cool metal. She feels it vibrate gently beneath her touch, tipping her head back to give Sir Nightmare a look.

He returns it – sluggishly, as he does everything in this prison. He tilts his head at her no-doubt sorrowful gaze.

 **‘How…how do you even plan on…setting me free?’** he asks her, no doubt trying to take her by surprise and push her to go back to enjoying her life.

But how? She wants to ask him. How can she enjoy her life when she holds the knowledge of what they’ve done to him?

‘I’ve done my research,’ she informs him. All she does is lift a small note she’d kept hidden in the folds of her dress. Written in her neat cursive, Parfait eyes the incantation she’d piece together – through weeks and weeks of research and _countless_ of people bribed.

And she hesitates. Because despite her show of being determined, Parfait can’t stop herself from thinking about the people a few floors above from her. Her father, her love, her people. Doing this will mark herself as a traitor…and she will never be allowed home again.

Then Sir Nightmare shifts and the chains clang against each other, creating a deafening echo. And Parfait’s mind is set.

She presses her palms flat against the metal, takes in a deep breath, and reads the incantation.

_Mērē śabadāṁ nāla, maiṁ tuhānū azāda kara ditā_

_Ostavljam svijet da budete vi_

_Dajem saglasnost na svoje postupke_

_yev imats’ek’ dzer gohunakut’yan giny_

At first, she feels nothing. Then Parfait is nearly bowled over by a rush of pressure. The chains clack and clang beneath her touch and – almost as if the metal itself is shuddering – falls to the ground.

Sir Nightmare slowly moves his hands away from his chains. He twists them and turns them, lifts them up to his face and stares at them with a silent gaze.

Then, he snaps his fingers. The room is instantly lit up and Parfait has to stifle a grunt as her eyes are forced to adjust.

**‘Forgive me, princess.’**

His voice is stronger and he tilts his head down to gaze at her – no sign of his initial struggles. He offers his palm up to her, lowering it down to her level – and Parfait returns his gaze with a smile. Hiking up her dress slightly, she clambers up onto his palm, swaying slightly as Sir Nightmare lifts it – and her – up.

She grabs hold for his thumb of balance, her smile widening ever so slightly. ‘Come, Sir Nightmare. Let’s go and-‘

 **‘If I may, princess,’** he interrupts her – with a hard-edged note to his tone. **‘I would like to express my…displeasure, at my confinement.’**

Parfait swallows uneasily. ‘Dis-displeasure?’

Sir Nightmare nods, then his gaze softens. **‘I can send you away to a safe place now, if you do not wish to see it.’**

The princess hesitates – and rightly so. Her friend had always been the gentle type, but not even she could fault him for wanting a tiny bit of retribution. After all, she had wanted it for _his_ sake, herself.

So the princess slowly shakes her head. ‘I’ll…stay. But can you promise me none will be h’armed?’

 **‘Of course,’** Sir Nightmare says – smoothing over it in a way that implies he was never going to hurt anyone, in the first place. **‘Just a bit of a mess, to stretch my legs.’**

Parfait, slowly, nods. A hesitant smile begins to stretch on her face. ‘A small mess,’ she echoes.

Sir Nightmare nods and – with a chuckle that sends chills down her spine – lifts his other hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song inspiration? Bad romance, lady gaga
> 
> ,,,don't ask


	6. well, protector?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight learns of The Oracle's misdeeds.
> 
> 'She did /what/'

**“Protector.”**

The Dream Oracle flinched, a screech choked back in her throat. Quickly, her heart pounding against her chest, she whipped around to face-

The Nightmare Knight. He stared down at her with his perpetually narrowed eyes, his vibrant cape billowing around him like clouds. In his hand, he held The Legendary Heroes trapped in the confinement of a barrier.

The Oracle whimpered slightly, before shaking herself and forcing herself to _at least_ stand tall. “You…you villain! Trapping the Heroes so that they don’t even get a chance to raise their sword against you. Have you no honour-”

**“Do not.”** He interrupted her. **“Speak to me. About ‘honour’.”**

Something about the tone of his voice grabbed her by surprise. The Oracle floated back slightly, her facial fins twitching with unease. “Wh-what…”

The Knight flicked his gaze away from her, to the children he held in his hand. The Oracle could almost see his gaze soften, ever so slightly.

**“They’ve lifted their sword against me,”** The Knight said. With a soft ‘whoosh’, the barrier disappeared and The Heroes take a short drop down onto his palm – both staring wide-eyed up at him. **“Their efforts were commendable.”**

“The-then,” The Oracle stuttered. “You’re holding them…prisoner? Raising them up before you eliminate them, like a pig for slaughter-“

“He’s not going to do that!” The Legendary Hero, Cucumber, scrabbled around on The Knight’s palm to glare down at her. He passed her an accusing finger, mouth twisted downwards into a snarl. “He’s not like you.”

“L-like me!” The Oracle glanced between The Hero to The Knight – who stared down at the child with an unreadable expression in his gaze. “Wh-what nonsense do you-“

“ _He_ didn’t take us away from our homes!” Cucumber screeched. “He _cares_ when our lives are in _danger_! _He_ doesn’t make us-“

“It is an honour!” The Oracle seethed. “To become a Legendary Hero! Countless of your ancestors-“

“Just, a hundred,” Cucumber growled. “A hundred of _us_ you sent forward to fight what was _The most Dangerous_ enemy of all time!”

“Oh, stop exaggerating!” The Oracle snapped. “Of course the Quest would be dangerous, it’s a quest! What did you really-“

**“What else did she do?”**

The Knight cut her off, gaze never drifting away from the child. The Oracle could only watch from the ground as Cucumber returned the Knight’s gaze.

And told him.

“I spent so much time studying so that I could go to school-“

“- _tried_ so many times to ask her for help but she never gave us any-“

“-gave away the Dreamsword! We had to walk all the way to the other side of the Doughnut Kingdom to-“

“-captured Chardonnay and held her captive-“

“-took credit for the things she _didn’t even do-“_

“Enough of this!” The Oracle cried out. “These are all lies! And baseless accusations!”

“They’re true!” Cucumber whipped around to glare down at her once more. “They all happened, and _everyone_ was there to see it!”

“Oh, you…” The Oracle snarled. In her rage, she dared to float forward a few paces, her hands curled into tight fists. “You….annoying, incessant worm, oh I should’ve gotten rid of you like I had-“

She cut herself off. All three of her eyes widened as she clamped a hand around her mouth, too late to stop the words that had slipped out.

**“…like you had what?”**

Her throat ran dry and she floated backwards, drawing her limbs closer together. Staring down at her with his eyes widened slightly, The Nightmare Knight breathed in a shuddering breath.

**“There were times…”** The Knight drawled out. **“In which the name I received in my reports were different from the names of The Heroes’ who finally struck me down. Why is this?”**

“…”

**“…Protector.”**

The Dream Oracle breathed out a sharp, shaky exhale, whipping her head to boldly stare up at The Knight. “What, it doesn’t matter to _you_. Your job is to be the villain and fight against The Heroes-“

**“’Protector’,”** The Knight said again, shaking his head. **“An ironic name, I can see now.”**

The Oracle found no words of rebuke.

There was a soft whoosh and The Heroes were surrounded by a circular barrier once more. It floated upwards, coming up to The Knight’s eye-level. The Dream Oracle held her arms close to her chest as The Knight murmured words too soft for her to hear - and the Heroes disappeared.

“Wh-what have you done-“

**“I’ve sent them somewhere safe,”** The Knight said. His gaze travelled down to her – and The Oracle _quaked_ at the hard undertones to his gaze. **“No child should lay their gaze on what’s going to happen.”**

The Knight lifted his palm up and The Oracle panicked.

She lifted her wand up to the air, quickly bringing herself away from the area – back into the safety of her sanctuary. For a moment, it was all she could do but lean against the walls, tears of relief pooling down beneath her eyes.

The Dream Oracle sniffled, one hand lifted to her mouth, a shuddering laugh escaping her. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, but Dreamside’s Protector can feel it’s effects slowly dissipating.

She sighed, moving her hand from her mouth to her forehead. The Heroes will be the death of her, she thought. Perhaps she really should’ve followed her instincts and gotten rid of them while they were none the wiser. It would’ve spared her all these… _complications_.

Satisfied that she’s now safe from harm, The Dream Oracle straightened. She’ll go deal with the children now, while The Knight’s magic trail was still fresh to follow. Nowhere in Dreamside can they hide from The Oracle’s watchful gaze, after all.

The Oracle lifted her wand and frowned at the beginning traces of a barrier surrounding her. With an annoyed sigh, she shook the wand a few times in an attempt at recalibrating it so that it’d _actually_ do what she wanted it to do.

The barrier grew, becoming more solid-

The Dream Oracle yelped.

With a snap, the barrier materialized fully. Purple, semi-transparent walls flecked with stars surrounded her all around – paying no heed to whatever frenzied blows The Oracle shot forward.

**_“Protector…”_ **

The Knight’s voice was almost musical, calling out to her in a way that sent shivers coursing down her entire form.

“W-wait, no-!” The Oracle whimpered as the barrier moved forward, carrying her along with it. She’s brought face-to-face with The Knight, who sat in her favourite chair like it was his the whole time.

The Knight had his eyes closed, his fingers pressed together, humming softly as the barrier finally came to a stop.

The Dream Oracle pressed her back against the barrier walls, staring at The Knight with wide-eyes filled with pure, unadulterated fear.

**“Where are you going, Protector?”** The Knight mused. His eyes snapped open and The Oracle shivered against the weight of his red-eyed, rage-filled glare.

**“I’m just looking for a _chat_.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hee hoo Dreamy's in big trouble now


	7. down on my knees for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I know you are not evil. Why do you keep pretending to be?'
> 
> small tw; asking to be stabbed

_Clash_.

_Clang._

_Boom._

Cucumber raced down the halls, his heart pounding so hard against his ribcages, it _hurt_. With a shuddering breath, he turned corners after corners, wand clenched in his hand, tears of desperation beginning to pool beneath his eyes.

“Almond-!” he gasped out, finally arriving at the source of all the terrifying sounds.

And an even more terrifying sight.

There, his sweet baby sister, sword held in her hand, facing against Dreamside’s Terror. The Nightmare Knight had a hand extended forward, yellow-eyes deeply narrowed, his palm glowing a dark crimson colour, and Almond-

Almond just standing there.

Cucumber choked on his own sharp inhale and barreled forward, his wand raised up-

An action that’s supposed to cost him his life.

For the moment The Hero had shot himself forward did The Knight fire his attack. A meteor shower of hot-white stars. One star lands a few paces away from him, the ground _melting_ beneath it. With his gaze frantically flicking around, Cucumber could see Almond dodge and weave amongst the stars.

Such that The Hero forgets to look where he steps.

A star looms before him and he twists to swerve – to avoid the blistering heat that would be instant ‘game-over’ for him. But he’s running too fast and only ends up slamming his entire side against the star-

And passing through, perfectly unharmed.

“Wh-“ Cucumber pushed himself to his feet, staring at the star with wide eyes. It’s supposed to hurt – he _knows_ it’s supposed to hurt. Why would The Knight send an array of fake stars and make them all dodge around if it didn’t hurt?

…unless.

Cucumber stepped up to the star, close enough that if it _was_ hot enough to melt the bones from your very skin, he’d be done for. And yet, he’s perfectly fine. It’s a bit warm, yes, but…

Throwing caution to the wind, The Hero shoved a hand into the star. A warm tingling feeling filled him up from head to toe, enough to nearly make him giggle aloud if it weren’t for the whole… _wrongness_ of this. This is supposed to hurt- no, it’s supposed to _kill_ him. He’s supposed to be nothing more than dust on the ground, vaporized.

Then, he does feel giddy. Because this would mean…

The star fizzled beneath his touch, flickering away like the optical illusion it was. Cucumber stared at his hand for a while, turning it around, looking for wounds that weren’t there.

Then, with his mouth set into a determined line on his face, turned.

“Almond!” he calls out again – louder, firmer. He storms over to where his sister stood, brandishing her sword, interrupting her heroic monologue.

“Cuco?” Almond turned to him, frowning. “What’re you doing?”

The Hero paused, taking in a deep breath. His gaze flicked upwards, meeting The Knight’s own as Dreamside’s Terror paused in his ‘attacks’ to stare down at him.

The Knight tilted his head slightly and - doing such so slightly that The Hero could’ve just imagined it – widened his eyes.

Cucumber didn’t let The Knight look away – he made sure _both_ of them were watching as he slowly made his way across the throne room to another star.

And – ignoring Almond’s frantic cries – walked straight through it. He came up on the other side with his hair slightly ruffled, but without a single burn mark against his skin. The star, like it’s companion, soon fizzled out – leaving him, staring straight up at The Knight’s wide-eyed gaze.

“Wait, what?” Almond said, a heavy frown set upon her face. Her footsteps drowned out The Nightmare Knight’s soft protests. Soon, Almond, too, faced a star. Cucumber could see hesitation on her face for a quick second, then she shoved a hand into the star.

It’s to no surprise of his when the star fizzles out and Almond is left gaping at her unmarked hand.

Cucumber glanced away from his sister – who’s still so surprised she’s rambling nonsense to herself – and over to The Knight. For a moment, The Hero has to stare and make sure he’s looking at the right person. The Knight’s stance, his posture, the look on his face, was something that Cucumber would never expect from the Cosmic Terror.

The Knight looked ashamed.

**“…you-“**

“Why do you fight?” Cucumber asked him. He spread his arms out, a questioning pose paired with his questioning gaze. “No. Why do you _pretend_ to fight?”

He can feel Almond coming up to his side, and through his peripheral vision, he can see her sword dip downwards.

**“…you…you wouldn’t understand.”**

Cucumber stared at The Knight silently. Then, he crossed his arms. “Try me.”

* * *

The Knight tried him.

Cucumber sits with his legs crossed, a hand on his chin and carefully scrutinizing the floor – and the thoughts that rage on inside his head.

“500,000 years,” he mumbles.

The Knight has his back turned to them. It was…easier, not being able to see their expressions change as he spoke. He cradles his own arms to his chest, feeling that weight of shame and guilt grow with his confession.

In truth, he…never thought this would happen.

_“Give me a break! It’s just a trick!”_

But The Hero…The…’Cucumber’, is surprisingly witty. And bold, when the situation called for it.

He found himself not being able to refuse. And…it felt… _good_. Telling someone. He felt like this when he had told Parfait – like finally feeling that mind-numbing pressure subside, just slightly. Finally feeling like he could _breathe…_

No.

No, no.

What was he doing?

The Knight turns, and this time his gaze doesn’t fall to The Hero. No, it goes straight to his sister – who has the Dreamsword unsheathed.

Physically, it doesn’t take much for him to reappear directly in front of her, considerably smaller. But _emotionally_ …

No, he- He can’t.

Villains don’t get happy endings.

The Sister blinks and reels back as he appeared, so suddenly, in front of her. The sword dips downwards slightly – which The Knight caught with a finger.

Slowly, he lifted the blade and pressed the point directly onto his chest. He can’t finish the job himself, no, ~~he’s not strong enough for that~~ it doesn’t work that way.

The Sister breathes in a sharp inhale, eyes wide as she stared at him. “Wh-wha-“

**“Finish the job,”** he urges.

“What? No-!”

**“You must.”**

“But you’re inno-“

The Knight cuts her off, then – a sharp breath, dripping with bitterness and pure exhaustion. **“…when has that mattered before?”**

The Sister gives nothing in response to that. She glances over to her brother, sharing the same wide-eyed expressions.

Then, The Knight can feel her leaning back, slightly – bringing the point away from his chest. He grabs onto the sword, the blade digging into his palm and making him wince.

**“No,”** he says. **“You must. It’s…the only way.”**

The Sister seems…terrified. Not at him, but at what he’s asking her to do. Silently, rapidly, she shakes her head-

**“Please.”**

The Sister freezes, her muscles tensing up so tightly that she becomes as rigid as a statue.

**“Please,”** The Knight says again. He’s begging now, but that’s…the last thing on his mind. No, he’s more focused on making sure that…

That what?

The cycle continues?

…no.

On making sure that his children – the Disaster Masters - will live on.

So

The Knight

begs.


	8. there's a new knight in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendship transcends all shape and sizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it all started from 'immortal princess parfait' and went on from there
> 
> half-thought story written by a half-awake writer, explains why its short

The Dreamsider releases a short huff of breath, a satisfied smirk growing across his jaw. Finally, _finally_ , the Disaster Stones of Legend all stood on a table before him – save for the one he held in his hand.

Things were finally about to get a _little interesting…_

He throws caution to the wind, dropping the last stone with the others. For a moment, they all roll and clink innocently with each other, moving around as rounded stones do.

Then a light shines.

Then another.

Soon, the entire room is filled with a bright, eye-piercing light. The Dreamsider winces, raising a hand to his eyes in a futile attempt at shielding his face-

As soon as it happened, it was gone. He blinks, letting his eyes adjust to the now dim lighting. He expects to see the Nightmare Knight of Legend standing before him, with his thunderous voice and his monstrous size, and his insurmountable _power_.

He does not, in fact, expect to see another Dreamsider before him.

This one was female. Her pale pink hair falling down to just beneath her shoulders. Her night-black dress floor length and…

And her cape.

Vibrantly purple, starry and powerful. Billowing around her, just as the Legend’s had said they would.

Although, it looked like the Legends were wrong about _literally_ everything else.

“Er,” he says, obviously and understandably confused. “Are you…the Nightmare Knight?”

The woman blinks, slowly dragging her gaze up to meet his own. The Dreamsider takes a step back, unnerved by the lifelessness in her gaze.

Then, shivering as a flicker of rage flashes through them.

“I used to be a princess,” she speaks. Her voice was soft and dainty, enough to convince him that she was telling the truth. “They called me Parfait. They called me…courageous.”

The Dreamsider blinks as ‘Parfait’ releases a sharp, bitter laugh. “How could I have accepted the title,” she murmurs. “When I let my friend die before my very eyes.”

“Your-“

“The original Nightmare Knight.” Parfait takes a step towards him, and he takes a step back in response. “My friend.”

Parfait stops, grief clouding her vision. She bows her head, her arms lifting upwards to rub at her shoulders – as if she was suddenly cold. “They killed him,” she murmured, her tone hushed and horrified. “Because he dared step out of his role.”

The Dreamsider knows not what to say in response. Instead, he settles for stifling his shudders and staring, wide-eyed, at Parfait.

Parfait shakes her head once, twice, then rapidly, firmly, harshly. Abruptly, she jerks her head upwards, a snarl on her face. The Dreamsider only has time to take a single step back before, suddenly, she had her hand on her throat and pushed him upwards against a wall.

He chokes and struggles for breath, clawing at her wrist for any sort of purchase, for the ability to _breathe-_

“I am The Nightmare Knight,” Parfait says, calmly. “And I’ll avenge his death.”

His lifeless, breathless corpse falls to the ground. Parfait stares down at it, her expression a mask of cold fury.

“Even if,” she says, “it’s the last thing I’ll do.”


	9. i am ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've outlasted your usefulness," The Dream Oracle said - her wand pointed straight in his direction.
> 
> The Knight would've been surprised...except, well, he wasn't really.
> 
> "You-"
> 
> "HEY!" Something small and green cried out, eyebrows furrowed, expression wild and fearful. "Leave him alone," Peridot, shakily, courageously, warned.
> 
> The Knight straightened, his eyes wide, his breath quickening. "Peridot, no-"
> 
> It took the Dream Oracle no time at all to change her aim.
> 
> "PERIDOT NO!"

**“Peridot.”**

The Knight breathed in a sharp, shuddering breath.

**“Peridot,”** he whispered, kneeling down. With shaking hands and screaming in his ears, he held the Young Witch’s head in his hands.

Blood seeped through his fingers, dripping down onto the ground. Peridot’s face was covered with the thing, such that he couldn’t even see her skin colour through the coat of thick, dark, _red_.

**“Peri…”**

He shook her slightly, hoping against hope, _pleading and begging_ , that what he saw, what he held, was nothing more than a sick and twisted dream. Not more than his namesake, and that the child he cradled in his hands was perfectly-

Peridot’s head lolled lifelessly to the side, blank eyes staring at nothing.

The Knight inhaled.

He bowed his head.

**“Peridot,”** he choked out, shaking her again. **“No, no. Don’t. Peri-Perdawt. Peri-“**

He tightened his grip, gripping onto her as if she’d somehow come back. As if he could- As if-

His shoulders shook as he desperately tried to stifle his whimpers. He was The Nightmare Knight. He was Scourge of Dreamside. He-

She…

Was gone.

With a choked, twisted cry of grief, The Knight squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

His cries echoed throughout the ruined Throne Room…

**“NO!”**

_The Dream Oracle lifted her wand-_

**“PERIDOT!”**

_She aimed it at him. It was HIM. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE-_

**“no…”**

Footsteps registered at the far, far expanses of his mind. The Knight didn’t want to look up – fearing that any other acknowledgement would…

…she was gone.

“I-I’m sorry.”

He could see shifting feet, green pants, the shine of a wand.

“I’m…sorry,” Cucumber said, kneeling down. His eyes were wide and sorrowful, tears of his own staining his cheeks. “I’m so sorry-“

The Knight snarled out a sharp breath, harshly shaking his head, pulling Peridot’s ever cooling corpse closer to him. **“Do not,”** he growled. **“You…If you hadn’t-“**

Whatever awful accusations he could’ve possibly given the child died on his tongue. The Knight bowed his head, shaking it, mournful cries stumbling out before he could even begin to try and reign them in.

It wasn’t The Hero’s fault.

No.

…it wasn’t any of their faults.

Except for hers.

_Her._

Stiffly, The Knight shifted The Young Witch back onto the ground – gently placing his hand on the back of her blood-sodden head.

“What’re you-“ Cucumber blinked, eyes widening as The Knight arose.

There was blood on his hands, ones that The Knight only barely registered. He rubbed at his face, no doubt smearing the copper-smelling liquid, his hand shaking.

Not of fear.

Of grief.

Of **rage**.

“No, wait,” Cucumber stuttered out – somehow able to gauge The Knight’s next actions. In a show of some rather heavy courage, The Hero launched himself forward to grab at The Knight’s much larger arm, tugging on it as if it could somehow calm his fire.

Such blind innocence.

~~So much like how she once was.~~

With a small ‘tch’ of irritation, The Knight shoved the child away. Cucumber fell on his back with what sounded like a painful grunt, his face briefly scrunching up in pain.

The Knight paid him no mind. Instead, he bowed down – gently pushing away Peridot’s hair, sticky with blood, away from her eyes.

**“This will be repaid,”** he whispered to her unhearing ears, his fingers shaking as they still on the top layer of her hair. **“I’ll make sure of it.”**

“No, please!” Cucumber cried out, back on his feet once more. The child only managed to take a single step forward before The Knight snapped his fingers.

Dark purple chains rose up from the ruined ground, snapping around The Hero’s wrists and bounding him to place. Cucumber struggled against his bonds with grunts, still crying out to him, still pleading-

**“Hush,”** The Knight said, one hand raised for silence. **“I’ll not be gone for long.”**

“No!” Cucumber grunted, pulling against the chains. “You’ll make it worse! You’ll make everything- You’ll ruin-!“

Dreamside’s Scourge wasn’t listening. His scarlet-red gaze had fallen back to the unmoving figure of the Young Witch – his resolve steeling.

**“You’ve forgotten who I am, Hero.”** The Nightmare Knight lifted his gaze, staring straight into the wide and pleading green depths of the struggling child.

**“I am The Nightmare Knight.”** He raised a palm, glowing a deep, dark burgundy. One that he cynically noted to be nearly the same colour as Peridot’s blood.

How fitting.

**“I _am_ ruin.”**


	10. a bitter friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if The Oracle wasn't so bad?

_Good Job!_

The Dream Oracle, Protector of Dreamside, sighed a hefty breath. There goes another one – and with another, the closer she was to ’victory’.

She hated it.

Oh no, not that she didn’t appreciate the cheers and smiles of the Dreamsiders after their hard-won. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the calm and happiness of the in-between. But the whole thing was significantly tampered down – diluted and, sometimes, even bitter.

After all, it’s hard to be relieved when you know for certain that you’d simply have to go through it again.

And again.

And again.

Forever.

As long as her source of power lived on, so too would she. So too would he. That’s the reality of their world.

To them, it’s a matter of life and death. Even if the ‘life’ was…

Repetitive, you could say.

Agonizing would be a term she’d prefer.

Always the same heroes. Always that same blind determination. Always the bitter taste in her mouth.

Although…she’d seen a tiny bit of resistance in this one. The 100th, wasn’t it? She’d have to ask later. Cumberbatch?

**“Protector.”**

The Dream Oracle stilled. Her breath caught in her throat, she blinked a couple of times before turning.

Looming above her, his arms crossed, eyes narrowed as they always were, The Nightmare Knight was barely discernible from the shadows. Save for the bright gleam of his yellow eyes and the mountain of power that surrounded him.

“Yes,” The Dream Oracle swallowed – uneasily. “I was just…about to get going.”

The Nightmare Knight tilted his head, slightly. **“Already?”** he mused. **“One would think you’ve been avoiding me.”**

The Oracle flinched softly, before quickly brushing it off with an ‘amused’ snort and a wave of her wand. “Me?” she asked, overloading her tone with innocence. “Why ever would I-?”

The Knight’s unamused look cut her right off.

The Dream Oracle sighed, drooping her shoulders. “Alright.” She rubbed her shoulders, fighting off a mental cold. “You’ve caught me.”

The Knight hummed. He didn’t press the matter – she didn’t think he thought himself having the right to. Instead, she was left to blink as The Knight moved forward, wrapping his cape around him as he did.

The Nightmare Knight, now only just barely taller than her, slowly came up to hover by her side. The Dream Oracle eyed him out of the corner of all three of her eyes, before she sighed and flicked her gaze forward.

Down beneath them, the Heroes picked their way through the undergrowth. They chattered and talked amongst themselves, helping each other up as they moved towards-

“I’m…sorry,” The Oracle said. She glanced, again, through the corner of her eye, eyeing The Knight for any sort of reaction. “For Rosemaster.”

The Nightmare Knight had stilled. He always does, whenever the topic of his Disaster Masters came up. She knew he viewed them as his children – and she knew it was the reason he kept up with the cycle.

It made her seem like a horrible coward. It was a thought she’d often try her best to ignore.

**“It was necessary,”** The Knight said at last – the tone soft…and she’d been around him long enough to hear the sorrow.

For a moment, her concern overcame her caution and The Dream Oracle wished she could wrap her arms around him. Anything, as a sign of comfort. If not for him, then for herself too.

She felt they could both use a hug.

**“The Heroes are…different.”**

The Dream Oracle blinked. Once. Twice. Then she fully turned her head to give The Knight a wide-eyed stare.

“You’ve noticed that too?”

The Knight nodded slowly, his watchful gaze never leaving the Heroes movements. **“Cucumber,”** he said. **“Tried to offer me peace.”**

Oh, his name was Cucumber.

The Dream Oracle reeled backwards, her eyes widened to impossible sizes. A hurricane of emotions all whirled around her. Suspicion, scepticism, hope and-

Fear.

The Nightmare Knight glanced towards her. He felt it. Her fear. As she could feel his budding hope, he could feel her underlying fear.

The Dream Oracle swallowed. “You think the cycle would be broken?”

The Knight glanced downwards. **“I…I cannot allow myself to be hopeful.”**

And yet he already was.

The Nightmare Knight flicked his gaze back towards her. **“You worry for what happens after the cycle breaks?”**

The Dream Oracle glanced away, crossing her arms – a defensive gesture, more than an angry one. “I only ever remember the cycle,” she murmured. “I don’t...know what’ll happen, without it.”

They both fell into a silence, once more.

**“Would you do anything about it?”** The Knight asked.

“I’ve already been labelled as a neglective protector,” The Oracle muttered bitterly. “It wouldn’t be breaking character if I kept to myself.”

A brief silence.

**“We both know the truth.”** A gentle hand, a hesitant one, rested briefly on her shoulder before it drew back.

The Dream Oracle blinked as The Knight held his hand close to himself. “…we both know the truth,” she repeated.

It was their mantra. They both knew the truth. When not even the Disaster Masters, nor Chardonnay knew the whole story – they did. And they were not alone, in their knowledge.

Because they had the other.

**“We both know the truth,”** they said, in sync. The Scourge, and the Protector. **“And that will be enough.”**


	11. you're okay, we're okay, we did it

The Nightmare Knight found himself back on the balcony. He found himself always straying towards this same balcony, whenever his mind went wandering. Always the same carved balcony railings - now so used to his presence that The Knight could easily recreate them from memory alone.

Perhaps there was a reason he kept straying to this particular balcony. Perhaps that reason was that it was kept away from the main hallways of the castle - helping him be alone. Perhaps it was simply the view.

Its view of Caketown. Of the Dreamsiders who made their living - and who did it joyfully and with contentment.

For the first time in 500,000 years, The Knight didn’t feel as distanced from the people anymore.

Perhaps there was a reason for that.

“Sir Nightmare...sir?”

The Knight half-turned his torso. His eyes widened, mildly in surprise.

Standing at the very threshold of the balcony, just shy of stepping out, the Legendary Hero stared up at him. Cucumber clutched at the sleeve of his aptly-coloured sweater with clear anxiety. Yet the hopeful smile that graced his face was akin to the fragile warmth in The Knight’s own chest.

 **“Cucumber,”** The Knight greeted softly. 

He watched as the small child made his way across the balcony, leaning against the railings. Strands of orange hair swayed softly in the gentle wind.

For a while, The Knight and The Hero stood together, in peace.

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Cucumber murmured softly. He dropped his chin onto his hands, staring out towards Caketown. “It feels like forever since my dad shoved me onto this quest.”

The Knight couldn’t help a concerned glance towards him. **“‘Shove’?”**

Cucumber returned his glance. With a soft clearing of the throat, he glanced away and shook his head. “I wanted- I was about to go to this...really, _really_ good school…”

The Hero- The...Child, trailed off then. The Nightmare Knight felt himself lean forward - found himself wanting to hear more.

He felt like he owed The Hero that much, at least.

For having faith in him, even after all hope turned their backs. For believing that peace was an option, even after The Knight himself had claimed otherwise.

Perhaps he would never be able to repay Cucumber for that. Perhaps he’ll never have to time to repay such a grand favour. 

Perhaps he’ll never be able to show how grateful he was, to this child, for saving his life. For saving the lives of the Disaster Masters. 

For saving the world.

 **“This...school,”** The Knight drawled out slowly. Terrified at saying the wrong thing, yet terrified at saying nothing. **“What...is it like?”**

Cucumber straightened, turning his head towards him with a wide-eyed gaze. “I-” he blinked. “Do you...really want to know? Because it’s kinda boring, and-”

 **“It’s important to you,”** The Knight said, confused. **“How could it be boring?”**

Whatever he said, it must’ve been the wrong thing. Cucumber reeled back at his words, blinking rapidly. His mouth - originally parted for his words - now opened and closed without a sound.

The Knight glanced away, mentally berating himself. **“Forgive me, I-”**

“No.”

The Knight blinked, slowly turning his head back towards The Hero. 

Oh goodness-

Whatever he said, it must’ve been terrible. The Hero held tears in his eyes, his green gaze practically swimming in them.

Mounting fear began to crawl up his back. This was _not_ how he wanted things to go. At all. This was the opposite of how he wanted things to go. Goodness if he started another cycle just by making The Hero cry-

But then the impossible, the improbable, the unthinkable happened. The Legendary Hero smiled up at him through his tears - his smile so wide and beaming and joyful that it nearly knocked The Knight over full force.

To say the Cosmic Terror was confused would’ve been an understatement. 

Cucumber sniffled softly as the tears began to stream down his face. One hand rubbed at his eyes whilst the other wrapped around his torso - a sad attempt at a self hug.

The Nightmare Knight turned towards him. He felt like he’d messed up - he thought he’d messed up - yet people don’t smile when they are upset….do they? Was that a form of a new coping mechanism he wasn’t aware of? Did smiling through the pain help them remember the times they were happy - or perhaps it was to lie to themselves, and convince themselves that they are actually alright on the inside?

 **“Cu-cucumber…”** The Knight held his arms out, unsure. What was he even planning to do? He was much too large to hold The Child - and he doubted Cucumber would’ve responded well to that. Especially if The Knight was correct and he was the reason that The Hero was crying in the first place-

“Thanks,” Cucumber mumbled. “I...I didn’t know, but I guess I really needed that.”

The Knight was truly, deeply confused.

**“You’re crying.”**

“Yeah.” Cucumber wiped at his cheeks again. Abruptly, he glanced up at him, red-rimmed eyes wide. “Oh! No, it’s...it’s not a bad thing-”

The Knight tilted his head. **“Crying is when you are upset with something?”**

Cucumber wiped the last of his tears away. He laced his fingers together, a thoughtful look creeping into his eyes. “I mean...most of the times. But- but sometimes-!” The Hero glanced back towards The Knight. “S-sometimes...sometimes its when you’re really, really happy, too.”

Oh.

Well.

That cleared up nothing.

The Knight crossed his arms. He turned away, staring out onto the castle.

 **“Crying is when you’re upset…”** he started.

“Yeah.”

**“But crying is also when...you’re deeply and truly happy?”**

“Yeah.” Through the corner of his eye, The Knight could see Cucumber strain to see his expression. “You don’t….have that?”

 **“Tears?”** The Knight glanced down to Cucumber, watching as The Child nodded slowly. He glanced away. **“I’ve...never had the use for them.”**

Cucumber didn’t seem to know what to say to that. The Knight didn’t know what to say after that. 

How he ever managed to conquer Dreamside was a mystery even to himself.

**“It is…”**

Cucumber tilted his head. “Yeah?”

The Knight breathed out a large and heavy breath. **“It’s...alright?”**

Cucumber’s eyes widened and softened all at once. His smile grew and a chuckle slipped past him. “Yeah,” The Hero nodded, “it’s alright.”

Perhaps he would never be able to make up for what he did. Perhaps he was wrong, and this was all a terrible, terrible mistake.

Though, when he was faced with this. Facing Cucumber’s soft eyes and happy chuckles, The Knight figured he must be doing _something_ right to have gotten here.

Perhaps he was wrong.

Perhaps he wasn’t.

Perhaps it’ll all be okay.

Perhaps maybe, just maybe, it will all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha yes I am very much alive.  
> After the ending of QoI, I've been straying slightly away from CQ and began working on some of my own original fiction. I'm still in the fandom though - you will pry CQ from my cold and dead hands.
> 
> Speaking of my original fiction, I have a Tumblr blog where I talk more about them!  
> https://moderndayscribing.tumblr.com/  
> Its sorta my main hub at this point - I talk about the comissions that I've opened, I talk about some random thing that came to my mind, I talk about my patreon, I talk about my stories-  
> Basically, I talk a lot more there
> 
> See ya around, and stay safe!


End file.
